Possessive and Obsessive Boys
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: What happens when the boys small crush on the power puff girls turns to into a sick obsession? How will the girls react when they wake up in the boys' rooms? But most importantly how will they react to the boy possessive obsession for them? Will the girls learn to love the boys? Or keep hopelessly searching for a way to escape? P.S. Not a good summary. :( Focus is on all couples
1. From Crush to Obsession

_**New idea! I know you guys have to be beyond sick of me by now. I'm really sorry. Anyway... Enjoy the chappie. I only own the OCs and the plot.**_

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

I'm not sure when it first started... My attraction to Blossom and my brothers attraction to her sisters. I don't know when it turned into an obsession but it did... A very very bad obsession. So bad that well... My brothers and I have them in our house right now. Each one of them knocked out on our beds. We're currently trying to think of something that will making them fall in love with us without fail.

At first I just wanted to see Blossom smile, hear her laugh, and watch her have fun. Then I wanted her to notice me. I wanted to talk to her, make her smile and make her laugh. Then I wanted to buy her all kinds of crappy and sappy romantic things like chocolates, roses and jewelry. Anything she wanted. Then I wanted to kiss her, make her blush, and hear her say she loved me.

Soon after that I wanted to make love to her, touch her in way no other man would, and hear her moan out I love you with every breath in her body as I pleasured her. Hears where my thoughts are now. I want to claim her as mine, hear her say she's mine and only mine, I want to leave marks and signs all over to let everyone know she's mine and I'll kill anyway who tries to take her from me.

I want push her up against a wall and take her like no man other than me has or ever will. I want to hear her scream out my name at the top of lung as her squirms underneath mine in total pleasure and submission. All the sappy and romantic crap still in there though. I want to be her flowers every once in a while and chocolates but they pretty much be over shadow with my new dirty and a bit dark thoughts of my beautiful Blossom.

"Are they done yet?" I asked curiously as I walked into room. "Almost. I need something from each one of the girls for this to work." Shadow said as I smiled "That's not a problem. I'll go get something from Blossom but what is this suppose to do again? I zoned out a bit." I said looking at the necklace, bracelet, ring, and earrings Shadow had placed out in front of him. "Their suppose to leave the girls under our control anytime we want." Shadow said as I looked at red necklace.

"Is that so?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Yep. They'll make the girls instantly obey us. It's active by your voice when you say your own name. They'll also slowly make the girls feelings for us grow strong. Sadly though I can't say it will their love for us grow. It all depends on how they feel towards. If Blossom starts to like you, it will make it grow into a crush, and soon she'll love you." Shadow said simply as I lifted the necklace up.

"And if... She hates me...?" I whispered as Shadow looked away then back at me with sad eyes "Then it will make her hate for you burn more intensely. So you have to watch how you treat her and how you act to make sure that doesn't happen." Shadow said simply as I nodded my head. I have to make sure she doesn't hate me... Not even for a second...

"Anyway each of these will not come off unless you take them off yourself. They already have your name and voices programed into them as well." Shadow said as I looked up at him. "Then why do you need something from each of the girls?" Boomer asked walking in the room hold a strand of Bubbles' hair. "Because they don't know what DNA to lock onto." Shadow said simply taking the hair from Boomer.

"What DNA to lock onto?" Butch asked as he walked in with Buttercup's panties. I raised an eyebrow and Butch just smiled as he hand them to Shadow. "That's right..." Shadow paused as he looked at Buttercup's panties and back at Butch with a bit of a grossed out look. Butch just shrugged and Shadow sighed before continuing. "They don't just lock onto the first person you place them on. They have to have some DNA of the person you want them to lock on. That way it will only not be able to come off of that person." Shadow said simply as set the underwear down and picked up the blue bracelet.

He placed the hair in front of it. "Scan for DNA." Shadow said suddenly a scanner shoot out of the bracelet and scanned over the hair before disappearing. "DNA of Bubbles Utonium. Would you like this bracelet to lock on this person?" The bracelet asked curiously as Shadow smiled and held it in front of Boomer who smirked. "Yes." Boomer said calmly "Very well Boomer. DNA lock on Bubbles Utonium is now confirmed." The bracelet said as Shadow set it down.

"Wow. Well done Shadow." I said a bit surprised. I meant it too. I was impressed Shadow usually was into this kind of stuff but him to make these and have them turn out so great. I'm starting to think he can do anything as long as it has something to do with Star. "Thanks Brick." Shadow said happily. He picked up the green ring and reluctantly picked up Buttercup's panties. "Careful with those. They going into the collection and the fact that your fingerprints are on them already ruins most of their value." Butch said seriously as Shadow rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Got it Butch. I'll be as gentle with them as possible." Shadow hissed as the ring scanned the panties. "DNA of... Buttercup Utonium. Would you like this ring to lock on this person?" The ring asked as Shadow held it in front of Butch. "Fuck yeah!" Butch yelled as Shadow rolled this eyes. "Ok then Butch. The DNA lock on Buttercup Utonium is now confirmed." The ring said as Shadow set it down and threw Buttercup's panties at Butch.

"You have anything from Blossom on you Brick?" Shadow asked as I thought about it. "No but um... She did wear my hat once. Maybe some of her DNA is on it." I said as I took my hat off and handed it to him. "Alright this might be a bit tricky." Shadow said as he picked up the red necklace and had it scan the hat. "Two different DNA found! The first is Brick Jojo and the second is... Blossom Utonium. Which one of this people would you like this necklace to lock on?" The necklace asked as Shadow held it to Brick. "Blossom Utonium." I said calmly.

"Let me confirm what you said. You would like this necklace to lock on Blossom Utonium. Correct?" The necklace asked as I smiled. "That's correct." I said happily. "Alright then Brick. The DNA lock on Blossom Utonium has now been confirmed." The necklace said as Shadow set it down and handed me my hat. I quickly put it back on as picked up the gold earrings and let them scan a small black hair on his index finger. "What's that?" Boomer asked as Shadow smiled.

"One of Star's long, beautiful, dark, and mysterious eyelashes." Shadow said happily "DNA of... Star Utonium. Would you like these earrings to lock on that person?" The earrings asked as Shadow smiled brightly. "Yep!" Shadow said happily. "Cool then. DNA lock on Star Utonium has now been confirmed." The earrings said as Shadow put them in his other hand and set Star's eyelash down.

"Here's your necklace." Shadow said handing me the red necklace. "Here's your ring." Shadow said as he gave Butch the green ring. "Boomer. Here's your bracelet." Shadow said as he gave Boomer the blue bracelet. "Now. Remember to active them just say your name. Now let's go make those puffs love us more than life itself." Shadow said confidently walking out of the room. I followed him and quickly started towards my room. Oh my beautiful Blossom... Pretty soon you'll be all mine...

* * *

_**What do you think? I've always wanted to do a story like this! I love possessive and obsessive boys. For some reason I just find them seriously attractive but I feel like that's going to come back to bite me in the butt someday... Oh well! Please review! Love ya! ^_^**_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	2. Blue Obsession

_**I'm so glad so many people like my new idea! I'm beyond excited! So I decided to update again today! I hope you love it! Anyway... Enjoy the chappie. I only own the OCs and the plot. ^-^**_

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V  
**

I quietly entered my room my eyes locking onto the form of the Beautiful blonde known as Bubbles that slept peacefully on my bed. I admired her perk C-cups that moved up and down with every breath she took. She was so beautiful and sexy. I slowly walked over to my angel not wanting to wake her up. Once I was standing right beside her. I gently lifted her hand and slipped the bracelet on.

Her breathing falter for a minute before turning back to normal. I was afraid I woke her up for a moment. "DNA of this person matches Bubbles Utonium's DNA! Now locking on!" The bracelet blared out. I heard a click and Bubbles opened her beautiful sky blue crystal eyes. Her eyes quickly met mine and widen as she hopped off of my bed like it was lava and got into a fight stance.

"Boomer? What's going on? Where am I!" Bubbles yelled as she looked around nervously. I smiled and stood up taking a step towards her. Her confusion quickly melted into anger and caution. "Don't come any closer! Or I swear to god Boomer I beat the crap out of you!" Bubbles yelled as her eyes widen "I... I didn't mean to say that... I mean... Why did I sound so harsh?" Bubbles asked herself as confusion filled her face again.

My eyes widen as I remember Shadow's words. 'Be careful what you say and do. Whatever emotions the girls this necklace, bracelet, ring, and earrings will make it stronger. So if they don't like you soon they'll hate you with a burning passion.' Crap! I got to make her calm down and show what I do and say. I took a step back. "I'm sorry Bubbles. I promise I won't come any closer without your permission." I said calmly as Bubbles frowned.

"Thanks but I didn't mean to sound so mean... I'm sorry... Just please tell me where I am..." Bubbles whispered as she looked around nervously and hugged herself obvious scared. "Your in my room." I said calmly as Bubbles eyes locked on mine as her confusion grew. "What do you mean I'm in your room? Where are my sisters? Why am I here? What are you planning to do with me?" Bubbles asked as she backed up a bit.

"I meant exactly what I said. This is my room. Your sisters are with my brothers. Because I brought you here. Nothing... Yet." I said calmly as Bubbles widen "Yet?" She whispered raising an eyebrow. "Yes yet. I do plan to do things with you when you love me." I said simply as blush filled up her face. I smiled Damn she's cute when she blushes. "When I l-love you?" Bubbles whispered shyly I just nodded my head.

"Boomer we're enemies. I'll never love you." Bubbles said as I frowned "That's not true! You will love me! You have too!" I yelled as tears started to well up. "Boomer I-" Bubbles started but I interrupted her. "Boomer." I said calmly as Bubbles eyes widen her bracelet glowed brightly. "Bracelet is now active." The bracelet said as Bubbles eyes dimmed slightly and her pupils widen taking over her entire eye.

I waited her a second not sure if it really worked. I felt a bit nervous but I wanted to try it out. "Bubbles...?" I whispered as eyes locked on mine a smile appearing on her face. "Yes my love?" Bubbles said lovely as she stared dreamily at me. I blushed and smiled "Do you love me?" I asked curiously as Bubbles smiled and laughed "Of course I do silly." Bubbles said happily as she started walking to me.

"How much?" I asked curiously as she stopped in front of me. "More than life itself Boomer. I love you so much. I can't even begin to describe how much." Bubbles said lovely as she gently touched my cheek. I blushed and leaned into her touch. "Bubbles..." I whispered as my eyes locked on hers. "Hmmm?" Bubbles hummed softly while looking into my eyes. "May I... kiss you?" I whispered as Bubbles blushed and smile happily "Of course! I would love that!" Bubbles said smiling as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I smiled and pulled her close letting her stand on my feet so she didn't have to go on her tip toes. Our lips were only a centimeter apart when I whispered "Boomer." Bubbles eyes widen as the bracelet glowed again. "Bracelet is now un-active." The bracelet said. Bubbles eyes returned to normal and closed as she fainted in my arms. I held her close staring at her peacefully face.

"As much as I wanted too... I couldn't... I'm sorry Bubbles... But I want... I want our first kiss to be because you want to kiss me. Not because the bracelet makes you. Sweet dreams my love." I whispered as I gently laid her out on the bed and walked over the window. I looked out and up at the sky. I hope you love me soon Bubbles because I almost did it. It took everything in me to stop and I don't know if I'll be able to next time...

* * *

_**Awww! Bubbles and Boomer are so sweet! Aren't they? Wow! I really thought Boomer was going to use the bracelet to be able to kiss Bubbles for a second there and I'm the one writing the story! ^-^' Anyway I hope you liked the chappie! Please remember to review! I need review to keep on going! Just like my iphone needs it charger! Love you guys! :)**_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	3. Gold Obsession and Jealousy

_**New chappie! With a great idea from a fan in it! Yay! I hope you like it! ^-^ I own nothing but the Plot and my OCs.  
**_

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I walked silently into the room. Not wanting to wake up my beautiful Star. I smiled as I took in her position on my bed. Her long blonde-black hair was spread out all over my bed and touching the ground. Her hands we're placed neatly on her breasts that moved up and down with every steady and peaceful breath she took. Her long eyelashes tickling her cheeks. Her long and smooth legs laid perfectly side by side.

She looked like sleeping beauty brought to life only she was far more beautiful than sleeping beauty ever was. I smiled as the thought of waking the princess up with a kiss filled my mind. Or maybe much more... I chuckled at my dirty thoughts but quickly went silent when I saw my princess move. I better make this quick before she wakes up. I quickly and gently put the earrings on her ears being careful not to wake her.

As soon as I pulled away she opened her eyes. She instantly jumped up and off my bed landing gracefully on her feet. Her turned around raising her hands in defense as her eyes locked and narrowed on me. "Where the hell am I? You have five seconds to tell me before I kick your ass. ONE!" Star yelled as her jaw locked in pure anger. Damn she looks sexy when she's mad.

"Calm down gorgeous. Your in my room." I said calmly with a smirk. She flinched when the word gorgeous left my mouth then carefully looked around herself then back at me. Seeing the playful look I'm sure my face held she relaxed slightly standing up straight and placing a hand on her hip. "Why am I here Shadow...?" Star asked looking at me curiously.

"Because I brought you here. Duh! Sometimes I think the blonde in your hair over powers the black." I said rolling my eyes. Star smiled and chuckled a bit. "Oh really..." Star whispered before zooming towards me and slamming me into the wall by my neck. Her grip on my neck tightened as her eyes turned from playful to serious. "Shadow don't let the playful look on my face fool you. I'm deadly serious and I want a serious answer or things might have to get ugly. I really wouldn't want that." Star said sweetly

I took in a quick breath and smiled down at my dangerous star. She's so amazing. "Come on Shadow. I'm waiting for answer. We're friends aren't we? And friends tell other friends the truth. I wouldn't want to have to pound it out of you. That would be a waste of perfectly good energy." Star said as her eyes narrowed again.

"Your here because I need you here." I said as she let go of my neck. "Good boy." She whispered sweetly while smiling at me. Damn it I don't like being made a fool or being told what to do or forced to do something by a girl but when Star did it. It was so sexy I almost didn't care. "Now what are you planning to do with me? What do you need me here for?" Star asked curiously

"I need you here because I love you." I said calmly as Star looked at me for a moment then busted out laughing like I said the funniest thing she'd ever heard. I loved her laugh but I was being totally serious so hearing it at this moment kind of pissed me off. "What's so funny?" I hissed as Star looked at me. "Your kidding right? I'm taken." Star said calmly.

My eyes narrowed in anger. She's...taken? "What the fuck do you mean your TAKEN?!" I yelled angrily making Star flinch in surprise and back up a little but her tough look remained on her face. "Exactly what I said. I'm taken. As in I have a boyfriend. Now who's acting slow?" Star asked curiously as my anger grew. Someone had been touching her.

Someone other than me as had their dirty hands all over my singing princess, no, my singing goddess. As soon as I found out I'm going to rip the bastard's fucking head off! I shoved Star into the wall and pinned her to it. "What's his name?" I hissed in her face. She pushed herself against the wall like she wished she could run away.

She stared into my eyes and for the first time in my life I saw a trace of fear in my stubborn and tough princess. "W-Why do you care? Let me go now..." Star said a voice trembled slightly. If I didn't have super hearing I wouldn't have noticed it. I smirked as pressed myself against her so she was smashed between me and the wall.

"Your afraid. That's good. You should be for your precious little boyfriend. Star my sweet black and blond haired angel. I know I've never directly told you yet but I'm sure you already know so don't act so clueless and innocent." I whispered while smiling but my eyes remained angry as I glared down at her.

"I really don't know what your talking about Shadow. Look your a really good actor. Bravo. You can stop now. Your starting to sound creepy and I'm starting to think your not acting..." Star whispered as smirked and twirled some her hair around my fingers. "That's because I'm not acting beautiful." I said with a smile as her eyes widen.

"Your mine and no one but me is allowed to touch you. I hope your not too attached to your boyfriend." I said calmly as Star's eyes widen in horror. "Shadow... This seriously isn't funny... I'll do whatever you want... I'll keep you and your brothers out of jail for years just stop joking like that." Star whispered her voice now noticeable trembling.

"I'm going to say this one last time because I don't like repeating myself so listen closely. This is not a joke. I'm deadly serious. Your mine and no one else is allowed to touch you. I hope your precious boyfriend isn't too attached to his head because I'm going to rip it clean off of his most likely tiny shoulders. After he watches us have sex of course." I said seriously as Star stared at me like I was insane.

"You must seriously be mentally unstable if you think I'll have sex with you! Especially while Eric watches!" Star yelled angrily as I smiled widely. "So that's the bastard's name. Thank you for telling me." I said happily as pulled her closer to me. Star's eyes widen as she tried to push me away. "Shit! Let me go! I don't want you! I love and want Eric!" Star yelled as she struggled.

"We'll see about that gorgeous." I whispered as I grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look me in the eye. "Shadow." I whispered with a smirk as Star's eyes widen. Her beautiful bright gold eyes sudden became a few shades duller. "Now who do you belong too?" I asked with a smile. Star blushed and shyly stared up into my eyes. "You Shadow." Star whispered as I smiled wider.

"That's right. Your such a good girl and your all mine. No one else is to touch you but me. Understood?" I whispered loving as I pulled her closer. Her blush increased as she shyly nodded her head. "Yes." She whispered softly "Good. Now take me to the bastard you let touch you so I can kill him and we can live happily ever after." I said with a evil smile. "Yes Shadow." Star said as she flew out the window. I took off after her.

No one touch's my woman. Who this Eric bastard is... I'm about to rip his head off and hang on my wall as a remind to other guys what will happen if anyone but me puts their hands on my Star. Also to remind Star who's the only person who can touch her and what will happen when she tries to deny that...

* * *

_**How was that? Good? Bad? Ok? What couple should I do next? Greens or Reds? I'm not sure which to choose. Anyway please review! I love the feedback! It keeps me going! ^_^ **_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	4. Red Possessive Obsession

_**I'm back ^^ New chappie! I own the plot and OCs. So don't touch or take what's not yours. Now enjoy ^^  
**_

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

I walked into my room quietly. I close the door behind and stand in front of it for a moment taking in the beauty of Blossom my goddess. Her straight long orange hair is spread out across my bed and nearly touching the floor. She turned on her side facing me. Her C-cups bouncing slowly up and down with every breath she takes and every move she makes in her peaceful sleep.

My eyes slid from her beautiful face to her amazing breasts all the way down to her sexy legs. I smirked as thoughts of claiming her and hearing her scream out that she loves me and only me while raking her nails down back filled my mind. My excitement started to raise so I calmed myself by pushing the thoughts away and running my fingers repeatedly through my hair.

Once I had calm myself down enough and pushed away the thoughts for a moment. I walked over and sat beside Blossom being careful not to wake her up. I lifted her up onto my lap and snapped the necklace around her neck while gently stroking her hair. "This DNA is a match for Blossom Utonium's DNA! Necklace is now locking on!" The necklace rang out a bit louder than I excepted.

Blossom's pink eyes fluttered open slowly. She smiled softly at me and started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hey Brick." Blossom said softly making me smile. I loved the way she said my name. It just always sounded amazing coming out of her mouth. "Hey beautiful." I whispered as Blossom blushed and smiled. "I'm not beautiful." Blossom said shyly as I rolled my eyes.

"Your right. Your beauty is so breath taking words like beautiful and gorgeous can't even begin to describe it." I said lovingly making Blossom blush harder. "Oh brick. You big flirt." Blossom said with a smile. She finally stopped rubbing her eyes as I smiled at her. "Brick..." Blossom suddenly frowned. "BRICK! Oh my gosh! What the hell am I doing here?! And did you just actually call me beautiful!? What are you going to do to me?!" Blossom screamed

I frowned a bit. Damn. I actually thought she was cool with me for a second. But it turns out she was just sleepy. That sucks. I mumbled bitterly to myself before noticing how pissed Blossom looked and remembering what Shadow said. Oh shit! "Blossom, sweetie. Calm down. Your in my room. I called you beautiful because you are. I'm not going to do anything to you until your in love with me. So just relax." I said calmly

Blossom blushed shyly shifting her head in my lap so I couldn't see her face. "Until I'm in love with you?" Blossom whispered I turned her head back towards me making her look into my eyes. I smiled when I saw beautiful rosy blush painting her cheeks. "Yeah. I plan on making you fall in love with me. Then keeping you all to myself." I whispered lovely.

I leaned down and nuzzled her neck kissing it softly. Blossom gasped and started giggling trying to push me away. "B-Brick! Stop that! It t-t-tickles!" Blossom giggled as I smiled and kisses her even more. Blossom giggling filled the room and I couldn't help but smile.

She sounded like an angel giggling under me like that. I smiled and slowly stopped letting her catch her breath. Her panting as she tried to catch her breath as well as her breasts raising and falling with each breathe she took triggered dirty and dark thoughts in my mind. I felt my pants become a bit tighter as I struggled to keep control of my actions.

She's finally calming down. I can't loose control and try to rape her right now. "So this is your room?" Blossom asked softly looking around. "Yeah and it's your new home too." I said with a smirk as Blossom frowned a bit. "Brick... I can't stay here... I still don't trust you. Why can't you just earn my love and trust like a normal person. Why did you have to kidnap me?" Blossom asked as I felt myself snap.

"Because then someone could steal you from me! That would take too long!" I hissed as I pinned her hands above her head. Blossom struggled in my grip as roughly grabbed her right boob and squeezed it. Blossom let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan. It was the most beautiful, sexy, and cute sound I had ever heard in my life.

I think my penis is going to break through my fucking pants... "Your breasts are mine." I hissed possessively as I trailed my hand down to her stomach rubbing it gently. "Your stomach is mine." I said with the same possessive tone but without hissing this time. I trailed my hand down lower cupping over her pussy through her panties.

I felt my pants tighten again if that's even physically possible anymore. Her pussy felt so warm and... WET?! So she turned on by this... She turned on by me! Yes! I knew it! She may be saying no right now but she's going to be screaming yes in a few minutes. I smirked as I gently rubbed a bit surprised as more of her juice squirted out onto my hand through her undies.

"And this warm wet pussy and the tight ass behind it. Those are mine too." I said as Blossom blushes bright red and struggled in my grip. "Brick... Stop it..." Blossom whispered as I smirked leaned down until our lips were only an inch apart. "Are you sure you want me to stop Bloss? Your pussy seems to disagree with you." I whispered lustily

Blossom whimpered and squirmed as I placed my lips against her ear "Admit it. Admit that your turned on by me Blossom. Admit that you want me to fuck your brains out right now." I whispered as Blossom struggled. "No... I don't want that..." Blossom whimpered not sounding confidence or sure at all.

"I'll ask you one more time Bloss. Because you didn't sound very sure of yourself... Are you sure you want me to stop?" I asked seriously as I pressed my finger into Bloss a bit through her panties. Blossom tossed her head back against the dark red and black pillows on my bed and moaned arching her back slightly pressing her body against mine.

"No.." Blossom whispered with trembling lips. I smirked. I broke her. I broke her already. Yes! For once she's not being stubborn. "Good answer." I whispered as I licked the shell of her ear and slowly pulled her panties to one side. Blossom turned her head away from me looking at the wall. "I never imagined my first time like this." Blossom whispered frowning.

That stopped me for a second for two reasons. The first reason being to cheer knowing that I'm the only person who as ever and will ever touch Blossom like this. The second reason being me wanting to know what she means by that. "What do you mean Bloss?" I asked curiously my movements and even my breathing pausing for a moment.

"I always imagined my first time with the press I love. Not with my enemy. But I guess I got know really choice in this situation with you overpowering me. So do whatever you want Brick." Blossom said as she closed her eyes that frown firmly in place on her face still. This hurt me. It hurt me so much that my dick went limp making my pants become the right size again within seconds.

I realized that no matter how much I really wanted to take Blossom. Unlike my brother Butch who I'm sure would have no problem raping Buttercup. I had a problem with raping Blossom. I didn't want to force myself on her. No matter how many dirty and dark thoughts I've had of taking her. In all of them she always wanted it.

That's how I want it to be in real life. I want her to want me. I don't want her to regret whatever we do together. I don't want her to hate me for wanting her. I let go of Blossom hands and got of her as quickly as I physically could. Blossom opened her eyes looking at me in total and keep confusion.

"Blossom... I'm not gonna rape you... I'm not gonna take your virginity against your will. I'm going to wait. I'm going to wait until you love me and you want me. But you better fall in love with me fast because I'm not known for having patience. I am known for changing my mind though." I whispered looking away.

I suddenly felt her arms wrap around me from behind and her breasts pressing against my back. "Thank you Brick." Blossom whispered as I shivered and felt my pants tighten. This gonna be so fucking hard...

* * *

_**Done! Review! ~Msvampireprincess29**_


	5. Green Obsession

Me: Finally about to do Buttercup and Butch. The two you've been waiting for you guys.

Buttercup: About time. You should deprive the fans of seeing my awesomeness

Me: Yeah. They'll enjoy watching Butch rape you.

Buttercup: WTF?! O.O

Butch: It's not rape if she likes it *smirks*

Buttercup: *punches him in the face*

Butch: I love you too cupcake! :D

Me: I was just kidding gosh. Calm down.

Buttercup: You bitch! Die! *pulls out a saw*

Me: Shit! *runs for my life*

Buttercup: *chasing me*

Butch: *chasing Buttercup*

Bubbles: Msvampireprincess29 doesn't own us. She only owns Star and Shadow.

Me: *screams* SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME! *running for my life*

Buttercup: Come back here you bitch! *chasing me with the saw*

Bubbles: *sweat drops* Well... Enjoy the chapter ^-^'

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I walked into my room and smirked evilly. I knew my eyes instantly grew a shade darker with lust the moment my eyes landed on the sexy woman knocked out on my bed. I felt my pants tighten as I took deep breath trying to quickly regain my self control. It won't be any fun if you do something to her while she's sleep and you know it Butch.

So control yourself... I know it's weird but when it comes down to Buttercup and keeping myself control. I found comfort in talking to myself. Maybe it's because I'm the only one who will ever love her this much and the only one who could seriously understand my love for her. Now that I've calmed down my eyes locked on her sleeping form again as I slowly walked towards her.

I stopped in front of my bed and admire her beauty and that sexy hot body of hers. Then I remembered the task at hand and quickly pulled her ring out of my pocket. I smirked as I got an idea. I smiled and knelt beside my bed as I gently took her soft small hand into my larger tougher one. "Buttercup... I'll love you and take care of you in ways that no other man will be able too." I whispered as I gazed at her sleeping face.

"I've always wanted you. Since we were kids but I'm just now realizing how much I really wanted you know that we're both older. I need you in my life everyday now. The thought of being with or finding someone else to love makes me want to throw. Your the only person I'll ever be physically, emotionally, and mentally attracted too." I said seriously

"I need you more than I need air to survive. I love you with all my heart and though I don't know how you feel about me. I hope that you'll learn to accept my feelings for you and that one day you can learn to love me and return my feelings." I said as I slipped the ring on her wedding finger. The ring instantly rang out loud and clear.

"DNA matches Buttercup Utonium! Would you like this ring to lock?" The ring asked curiously Buttercup stirred as her eyelids started to slowly flutter open. "Yes." I said quickly "Locking now!" The ring announced as Buttercup fully woke up. I heard a soft clicking sound as it locked onto her finger. Buttercup's eyes widen as she started looking around.

"What the hell?! Where the hell am I?!" Buttercup yelled as she looked around all over the place trying to come herself or found something that looked even slightly familiar to her. She soon found something or should I say someone that she knows but not exactly on good terms. Buttercup instantly got into a fighting stance when her eyes landed on me.

"Butch." Buttercup hissed as she brought up her arms protective obviously expecting me to attack her first like I usually do. "Butterbabe. I'm so glad your finally awake." I said calmly as I stood up and started to approach her. Buttercup quickly backed up as her eyes narrowed at me in anger and defense.

"Don't come any closer." Buttercup hissed making me stop in my tracks. As sexy as she looked right now. I had to calm her down. If she stays pissed the ring will make her hate me or not trust me so much she'll never fall in love with me. "Buttercup calm down. I'm not going to attack you or hurt you in any way." I said calmly as Buttercup slowly dropped her arms.

She looked at me in total disbelief but slowly relaxed. She slowly relaxed her stance but refused to come any closer to me. "Why am I here Butch?" Buttercup asked as I smirked and laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I brought you here." I said calmly as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm serious Butch." Buttercup hissed as my eyes narrowed. "I'm serious too. Your here because I brought you here and I want you to be here. Do you have a problem with that Buttercup?" I asked curiously she seemed a bit surprised when I called her Buttercup instead of one of my many nicknames for her.

"Of course I do. Your my enemy after all." Buttercup said as she looked me up and down. "Heh. Enemy? Not for long." I laughed as Buttercup's eyes narrowed again. "Not for long?" Buttercup repeated questioningly "I'm gonna be your lover soon enough. So you can go ahead and stop thinking of me as enemy right now." I said calmly as Buttercup's eyes widen.

"L-Lover? What the hell are you talking about?!" Buttercup demanded as I smirked and slowly walked towards her taking advantage of the fact that she let her guard down. I stopped when I was right in front of her and gently cupped her cheek. "I'm going to make you fall in love with me Buttercup." I whispered smiling down at her.

Her eyes widen a bit more as her face started turning bright red. "So cute." I chuckled before testing my luck and kissing her on the lips. To my surprise Buttercup seemed to be kissing me back and for about fifty seconds I was in heaven with my lips pressed her soft full plump ones.

Then Buttercup's eyes widen she shoved me away and slapped me as hard as she could. My cheek felt like it was bleeding and knowing her unbelievable strength my cheek probably is bleeding. I gently pressed a hand against my bleeding cheek trying to stop the bleeding as Buttercup backed away a bit.

She seemed shocked like she didn't mean to make me bleed but at the same time kind of scared. Her fingers brushed her lips as her face turned an even darker shade of red. "What the fuck was that?!" Buttercup yelled covering her mouth with her hand. "A kiss beautiful. Never been kissed before?" I asked curiously "Well...no." Buttercup said shyly making my eyes widen.

I was her first kiss? I couldn't help but smirk at that. "Never kiss me again idiot! Unless you want another bloody cheek!" Buttercup hissed each word except bloody and cheek with venom dripping off of them. That's how I could tell she felt bad about my cheek. Making her fall for me might be a lot easier than I thought.

"Heh! I'll make sure to kiss you again. A bloody cheek is beyond worth being in heaven for a while." I said calmly as I smiled at her. Her face became so darker it looked like she was a hair line away from becoming the color purple. "H-H-Heaven? W-W-What?" Buttercup asked shyly as I chuckled.

"Your a lot more innocent then you let on huh Butterfly?" I asked curiously as Buttercup backed away falling onto my bed at the mention of the nickname her baby sister Star calls her by. "S-Shut up! I'm not innocent!" Buttercup hissed as I smirked "I'm the toughest and strongest powerpuff! My little sister Bubbles is the innocent one!" Buttercup yelled as I laughed

"So your not a virgin then? And she hasn't been kissed before either?" I asked curiously as Buttercup frowned and looked away silently her face still flushed a bright red. I laughed. Wow my Buttercup is really innocent! I'll be her first and last everything. That makes me really happy.

"That's what I thought tough innocent Butterfly." I laughed as she frowned "S-Shut up and stop calling me Butterfly!" Buttercup yelled with narrowed eyes as I laughed and rose my hands up. "Okay okay. Have it your way." I said calmly "I'll give you as much space as you want until you trust me." I said calmly Buttercup seemed a bit surprised but smiled softly "Thanks Butch..." Buttercup whispered while scooting away a bit.

* * *

Me: Well someone requested an innocent Buttercup so I gave you an innocent Buttercup. I hope you like the chappie. ^_^

Bubbles: Make sure to review! :D


End file.
